The Only Exception
by Natacchi
Summary: Kau memang memiliki pegangan yang kuat terhadap realita. Kau tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, bahwa cinta tak pernah bertahan untuk selamanya. Tapi kau tidak peduli. Karena Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya pengecualian. —Oneshot. Dedicated to Shrine's event: Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday 2013. Inspired by Paramore's "The Only Exception". Happy belated birthday, Uchiha Sasuke!


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

by

=+..Natacchi..+=

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

"The Only Exception" song by Paramore

THE ONLY EXCEPTION © Natacchi

**Pairings:**

Sasuke and Naruto, with a lil bit (mentioned) SasuSaku.

**Warnings:**

AU. BL, 2nd POV. Oneshot. Remake dari sebuah fanfic NejiGaa berjudul "**No Doubt About It**".

* * *

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine's event: _

**_Uchiha Sasuke's birthday 2013_**

_._

**Special prompt from Shrine:**

_~Dearest Gift~_

* * *

**ENJOY.**

* * *

"Apa lihat-lihat, Teme?"

"..."

Kau segera memalingkan wajah saat obsidianmu bertumbuk dengan biru langit miliknya. Kauabaikan gerutuan dari pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu sembari menenangkan jantungmu yang berdebar begitu kencang. Apa-apaan desiran aneh yang kaurasakan setiap kali ia berbicara padamu ini?

_Itu, adalah pertanda dari suatu rasa._

Kau menggeleng kuat saat sebuah suara entah dari mana membisikkan kalimat itu.

_Tidak_, kau membalas suara itu pelan, _ini bukanlah pertanda apa pun._

Mata hitammu tanpa sadar kembali melayangkan pandangan ke arah pemuda secerah mentari itu. Kauperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya—menikmati setiap ekspresi, setiap gerakan, apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya di seberang ruangan. Lalu desir aneh itu kembali lagi, berlalu di hatimu bagai angin semilir musim semi yang lembut.

Kau tersentak. Tidak, kau tidak boleh membiarkan rasa ini berkembang. Kau tidak akan pernah mengulangi hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada orang tuamu. Kau sudah berjanji pada ayahmu. Kau tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti yang telah ia lakukan.

"Semua ini," kau berbisik lirih, "bukanlah pertanda dari apa-apa."

Terkutuklah si pemuda idiot bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

* * *

"Ohayou, Teme!"

"..."

Kauabaikan senyum yang mengembang di wajah pemuda itu saat bertatap muka denganmu. Kau berusaha keras menghalangi keinginan untuk membalas senyum itu, memberinya satu sapaan sederhana sebagai balasan atas apa yang telah ia berikan. Apa-apaan rasa hangat yang menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhmu saat ia menyapamu ini?

_Itu, adalah pertanda dari rasa suka._

Kau terdiam membisu saat suara itu kembali muncul—bisikan yang terus menyuarakan ketakutanmu.

_Tidak_, kau membalas suara itu tidak yakin, _itu sama sekali bukan pertanda suka_.

Tanpa sadar kau kembali memperhatikan tingkah pemuda itu—kali ini ia tengah mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah karena kau kembali mengacuhkannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, sebuah senyum kecil merekah di wajahmu.

Dan ia melihatnya. Ia melihat senyuman tersembunyimu.

Lalu kau terpaku. Kenapa? Karena ia kembali menunjukkan senyum itu. Senyum yang mengembalikan lambaian semilir angin yang halus di hatimu.

Kau segera memalingkan wajah saat kau merasa pipimu memanas. Menarik napas pelan, kau berusaha mengusir segala rasa yang berkecamuk di dalam dirimu.

"Ini bukan rasa suka," kau bergumam lemah—mengulangi kalimat itu seperti sebuah doa, "ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang disebut rasa suka."

Terkutuklah Uzumaki Naruto dan senyumannya yang bodoh itu.

* * *

"Oi, Teme! Karena kita ditugaskan mengerjakan PR musim panas ini secara berpasangan, berikan aku nomor HP-mu!"

"..."

Tanpa kata kau menuliskan apa yang diminta pemuda pirang itu dalam secarik kertas. Ia pun langsung menarik potongan kertas itu saat kau sudah selesai menuliskannya. Tak disengaja oleh siapa pun, jemari kecokelatannya menyentuh tanganmu yang dingin.

Hangat. Jemari itu terasa hangat saat ia menyentuhmu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungmu berontak, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya demi mendobrak keluar dari tulang rusukmu. Kau segera menarik tanganmu yang masih berada dalam jangkauan jari-jarinya, berdiri, kemudian berlari menuju ke toilet. Kaubasuh wajahmu dengan air yang mengalir dari kran wastafel di sana. Apa-apaan sensasi ganjil yang kaurasakan saat menyentuh tangannya ini?

_Itu, adalah pertanda cinta._

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Suara yang terus mengganggumu, membisikkan berbagai bentuk kekhawatiran yang bermain-main di kepalamu.

_Tidak_, tanpa lelah kau membalas suara itu,_ ini bukanlah cinta_.

Perlahan, kau menutup kelopak matamu—mencari kehangatan yang masih tersisa saat jari-jari hangatnya menyentuhmu lembut. Mematri setiap rasa itu di sudut hatimu untuk selamanya.

Lalu kau tersentak keras. _Apa yang sedang kulakukan?_

Dengan tergesa kau membasuh tanganmu dengan air yang mengalir. Kaugosok setiap bagian tanganmu yang masih merasakan kehangatan dirinya. Kau terus berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa itu di setiap sudut, tak peduli dengan perih kelupasan kulitmu yang tersentuh oleh air.

"Ini bukan cinta!" kau berteriak dengan napas tersengal, "Ini bukan rasa cinta, sialan!"

Terkutuklah Uzumaki Naruto dan tangan kecokelatannya yang hangat itu.

* * *

"Err—s-selamat ulang t-tahun, Teme!"

"..."

Kau menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapanmu ini tak percaya.

Kalian bertemu hari ini karena kau telah berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panas dengannya bersama-sama. Setelah tugas kalian selesai dan kau hendak pulang dari rumahnya, ia mencegatmu dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado kecil tepat di hadapanmu.

Ah, ya. Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Hari ini adalah hari saat kau dilahirkan ke dunia.

Kau sudah lama sekali tak menerima ucapan—apalagi kado—dari siapa pun, jadi kau tak pernah berusaha untuk repot-repot mengingat hari istimewa ini.

"I-ini hadiah sederhana dariku, T-Teme! Tolong d-diterima!"

"..."

Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau bisa melihat pemuda itu—tubuhnya yang tengah bergetar kecil, rona merah tipis di pipinya, semuanya. Kau bisa melihat semua tanda yang diberikannya. Kau bisa menangkap semua sinyal yang disediakannya.

"...Terima kasih, Naruto."

Lalu kenapa?

Kau sudah tahu. Kau sudah bisa melihat semuanya.

Lalu kenapa hatimu tetap mengkhianati otakmu? Kenapa tanganmu bergerak tanpa perintah dari akalmu—bergerak dan mengambil kotak kado mungil itu dari tangan kecokelatannya? Kenapa bibirmu mulai melengkung ke atas, memberinya senyum hangat yang sama sekali tak pernah kaulakukan lagi setelah beberapa tahun lamanya?

Lagi-lagi desir aneh menggelitik relung hatimu saat obsidianmu mendapati dirinya tengah merekahkan senyum indah. Senyum cerah yang bersinar bagaikan mentari itu selalu bisa membuat jantungmu bekerja lebih cepat, menari penuh kebahagiaan seolah hendak melompat keluar dari dadamu.

Senyum itu—ya, senyum seorang Uzumaki Naruto, memang selalu sanggup menggetarkan hatimu.

"Err—kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang... Err—aku... aku menyukaimu."

Tapi kau tidak bisa menerimanya.

Ya, kau tidak bisa. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa menerimanya.

Karena kau sudah berjanji untuk tak pernah mencoba.

Kau sudah mengukuhkan diri untuk tak pernah mengulangi kesalahan ayahmu. Tidak. Kau tidak akan mau berakhir seperti mereka—seperti kedua orang tuamu yang menderita karena cinta.

Ya, kau tak membutuhkannya.

Karena kau tak pernah percaya akan cinta. Karena kau tahu, jauh di dalam jiwamu, bahwa cinta tak pernah bertahan untuk selamanya.

Kau bisa bertahan saat semua meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau bisa menolak cinta yang ditawarkan oleh Sakura, yang selalu setia bersamamu saat kau terpuruk jauh di dalam duniamu sendiri. Kau bisa terus bertahan bahkan setelah ia, Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang bersedia bertahan di sisimu, pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri—lagi, setelah kau menolak membalas perasaannya.

Kau tak memerlukan rasa ini. Kau sama sekali tak membutuhkannya—semua cinta, semua rasa yang mengalir ini. Kau telah bersumpah, bahwa kau akan selalu berkubang dalam kesendirian yang nyaman di dalam duniamu yang damai.

Karena semuanya, semua rasa yang bermunculan dan mengacaukan duniamu ini, tidak senilai dengan risiko yang akan kauterima nantinya.

Tapi... kenapa?

Kenapa perasaanmu mengkhianati akal sehatmu? Apa-apaan perasaan aneh yang menjalari setiap jengkal tubuhmu ini? Perasaan aneh yang meneriakkan kebahagiaan tak terhingga di setiap sel tubuhmu saat mendengar lantunan kalimat itu darinya, apa-apaan semua ini?

"...Aku... aku juga... menyukaimu."

Dan kenapa... kenapa kau memberi jawaban itu? Kenapa?

_Mudah saja. Karena kau juga menyukainya._

Sebuah suara sederhana membisikkan satu solusi di telingamu.

Ah.

Dan kau mengerti.

Kau mengerti alasan atas semua yang kaulakukan selama ini. Semua tingkahmu, semua sikapmu, kau sudah mengerti kenapa.

Mungkin, semua itu memang pertanda. Pertanda rasa suka, pertanda rasa cinta. Mungkin suara kecil itu selalu benar selama ini.

"B-benarkah?! Kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Teme?! YAY~! Aku berhasil,_ dattebayo_!"

Ya, itu semua memang pertanda.

Rasa suka, rasa cinta. Ya. Itu semua benar.

Kau meraih tangan kecokelatan itu, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Tangannya terasa hangat di dalam rengkuhan jemarimu.

Ia nyata. Ini bukanlah mimpi.

Kau menutup kelopak matamu, menyembunyikan oniks itu perlahan dan meniadakan jarak di antara bibir kalian.

Hangat, lembut.

Uzumaki Naruto itu nyata. Uzumaki Naruto mencintainya, sama seperti ia, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintai pemuda itu.

* * *

Kau memang memiliki pegangan yang kuat terhadap realita. Kau tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, bahwa cinta tak pernah bertahan untuk selamanya.

Mungkin, suatu saat ia akan pergi. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia tidak akan mencintaimu lagi. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi, sama seperti ibumu yang pergi meninggalkan keluargamu. Mungkin saja.

Tapi kau tidak peduli.

Karena Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya pengecualian.

Ya.

"—_Because you_, Uzumaki Naruto, _you are the only exception_."

* * *

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Author's note:**

_**Happy belated birthday, Uchiha Sasuke**_! Here's the so-called present from me to you this year. Untung masih sempet ikutan event. Tehee.

Fanfic ini semacam remake dari "**No Doubt About It**", dengan (lumayan banyak) perubahan. Gabungan dari lagu "The Only Exception" milik Paramore dan fanfic NDAI, bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa Second POV lagi? Karena ff **NDAI** juga 2nd POV, tentu. :)

Hope you like it, minna!

Kritik, saran, dan concrit yang berguna demi kemajuan karya ini selalu diterima dengan hati lapang lho~ ;)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
